Mason Savoy (Chew)
Taster's Choice After the FDA announced that poultry distribution was illegal due to the recent avian flu outbreak, Mason Savoy witnessed the cibopathic skills displayed by Tony Chu on a chicken bust. He recommended the U.S. Food and Drug Administration hire Tony and he was subsequently placed as his partner. Together they uncovered illegal chicken distribution restaurant run by an unknown man. Mason and Tony were soon sent to investigate Gardner-Kvashennaya which unveiled the potential that vampires existed. The research outpost was setup to study Altilis-738, a plant with the potential for life. When a half-naked Russian woman began speaking to them in a foreign language about vampires, Mason replied in her native tongue before she escaped. Tony later uncovered Mason was the murderer of food inspector Evan Pepper. When confronted, Mason ripped Tony's ear off as collateral. Mason claimed he was only interested in finding the truth as to why the government banned chicken. He left the FDA and began a life on the run. International Flavor During the destruction of Yamapalu, Caesar, who was working undercover called Mason during the islands destruction. Just Desserts Caesar again calls the FDA to speak with Mason but instead finds John Colby sitting at his desk. While on the run, Mason was soon cornered at a Montero facility where Tony had set up a surveillance team. When confronted with John Colby, Mason offered Colby a chance to help him uncover the truth. John turned him down because he had bitten Tony’s ear off earlier. Mason reveals he had put in the recommendation for John Colby to be entered into the FDA and knocks him out before taking off again. Later, Mason would sit down on Thanksgiving to finally eat Tony’s ear. He then discovered that Tony had a daughter, Olive Chu. Flambe Mason Savoy obtained a vile of blood from Migdalo Daniel, who had gone crazy with his food powers. When Mason consumed a single drop of Migdalo’s blood he was knocked out for 6 straight days. Upon waking up, he tells his partner Caesar that this is going a lot deeper than he expected. As a result, they decide to increase their numbers and abduct Olive Chu. Major League Chew Mason continued to work on Olive as she's held captive. He attempts to force feed her food so she'll use her Cibopathic skills to learn new abilities. Eventually she agrees when presented with a coffee killer at the Jumping Bean Cafe. She agreed to begin training with them after they agreed to let her do things on her terms. Mason and Caesar continued training Olive. They gave her judo and Xocoscalperery skills to make her tougher. Mason continued to work with Caesar behind the scenes as well which caught the eye of John Colby. Bad Apples John finally calls Caesar out on working with Mason. Caesar agrees to introduce the two and talk about their goals. They agree to investigate Senator David Eccles who also sites on the food safety board. Using his cibpathy, Mason gains Eccles' knowledge and decides to go straight for the source of their issues. Family Recipes John fakes an arrest on Mason Savoy. With Mason incarcerated in FDA Supermax Food Prison, he interrogates Ray Jack Montero about how he knew about the coming avian flu. Chicken Tenders John Colby and Michael Applebee soon got too drunk in Las Vegas and were married. For the family celebration, John was told he could bring anyone except Tony Chu. As a result, John invited Mason Savoy to the event. He had Applebee and Mason sit down and work out a deal. Mason would help them capture the Vampire Collector in return for them helping him get to the truth of the avian flu. Caesar, Mason, John, and Poyo soon headed to the Red Bear Bakery where they followed up with one of the Collector's informants. After Olive consumed one of his underlings blood, she knew exactly where to attack the Collector. While they prepared to storm the compound, Tony spoke with John on the phone and told him not to attack. He knew how to take the Collector down per Toni's vision and this was not the way. Applebee ordered them to move forward with the plan anyways. The crew was quickly outmatched by the Collector. Mason dove in the way to keep Caesar from dying, but Caesar still lost his arm in the battle before the Collector escaped. The FDA members were saved by NASA and rushed to a nearby hospital. Blood Puddin' Mason woke up in the Our Lady of the Broken Femur Hospital. He pretended to be asleep until the moment was right. He sneaked into Olive's room to try and abscond with her into the night but was interrupted by Amelia who was watching over her. However, Olive revealed she was awake and stopped Amelia. She told Amelia she was leaving with Mason as they were still going to take down the Collector no matter what. Amelia followed her as a promise to watch her to her father. Mason, Olive, and Amelia began taking down the Collector's minions, including the Jellyassassin. Olive sent a warning to the Collector that they were coming for him. However, they were soon stopped by Tony, who argued they would die if they moved forward with their plan. They returned to Tony's apartment where he came to the conclusion at the same time as John Colby that he would need to eat Poyo in order to take down the Collector. Tony ate the bird, and took down the Collector at his base in Siberia thank to the knowledge Olive, Mason and Amelia had gathered while taking down his minions. |Powers = * :* |Abilities = *'Advanced Lexicon' * * }}